


Baby on board

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gifts, Introspettivo, Love Story, Sentimentale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Era stato predetto un futuro a cui difficilmente non si poteva non credere, soprattutto quando l’angelo Ithuriel l’aveva comunicato personalmente. Ma dopo essere scappati e sopravvissuti a una guerra sanguinosa, era quasi un miracolo che Jocelyn e Luke fossero riusciti a sposarsi. Che cosa li aspettava davvero? Sarebbero riusciti a vivere quel loro amore tanto tormentato?





	Baby on board

 

  
  
  
“L’amicizia non è come il tempo perché quella vera non passa mai”  
(Povia)  
   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
regalo queste parole sincere perché…  
Se ho imparato qualcosa e che…  
Non posso smettere di essere tua amica.  
Ti voglio bene Lù.]  
  
  
  
  
 

I novelli sposi erano riusciti a trovare un grazioso appartamento a New York, non lontano dal negozio d’arte in cui lavorava Jocelyn e, altrettanto vicino dalla centrale di polizia per Luke. Erano stati mesi felice per i due, vivevano la loro vita come avrebbero dovuto fare tanti anni fa e si amavano più di prima se ciò fosse stato possibile.  
Il sole filtrava dalla finestra lasciata poco aperta, poggiando i suoi raggi sui lineamenti delicati della donna e scaldando il petto nudo del marito. Luke in quanto lupo mannaro aveva gli istinti più amplificati, poteva sentire ogni più piccola cosa, ma di certo non gli fu difficile percepire la mano della moglie sul suo viso le labbra toccare le sue.  
 Istintivamente l’attiro a sé con delicatezza, approfondì il bacio e lentamente fece scorrere la sua mano dalla spalla alla pancia. Jocelyn sorrise e, mentre i due si concedevano quel piccolo momento di intimità che le riempiva il cuore di gioia, dovette ricordarsi che sarebbero stati così per molti altri anni, tuttavia in un breve attimo la mente la riportò indietro nel tempo perché… ancora stentava a credere che fosse proprio lei la protagonista di tanta felicità.  
   
_«Mamma. Luke» chiamò Clary mentre chiudeva la porta tenendo in bilico il telefono tra la spalla e l’orecchio e tra le mani ciambelle e caffè per tutti._  
_«Clary» esclamò sorpreso l’uomo mentre lei riagganciava la telefonata, lui correva ad abbracciarla seguito poco dopo dalla moglie._  
_«Non ci aspettavamo di vederti oggi»._  
_«Beh… Io pensavo che dopo tutto  avreste fatto il vostro viaggio di nozze» ribadì lei, un discorso che nelle ultime settimane avevano toccato più volte._  
_La verità era che i due avevano troppa paura di lasciarla sola, anche se non lo era, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo._  
_«Ma non dovevi avere l’allenamento oggi, a quest’ora?» ricordò la madre, facendo sollevare gli occhi al cielo alla figlia e facendo ridere il marito._  
_Jocelyn scansò il caffè e si mise a mangiare le ciambelle, erano giorni che aveva una fama insaziabile e che, soprattutto il mattino le girava la testa e veniva colpita da piccole nausee. Clary rimase a guardare la madre con occhi fieri e felici e, spostando lo sguardo notò che Luke era andato in cucina ha preparare il suo the preferito accompagnato da fette biscottate e marmellata che portò appena pronti._  
_Era stupita nel vedere come i loro gesti, gli sguardi e gli accenni combaciassero perfettamente o come l’uno cercasse l’altro, gli ricordavano lei e Jace._  
_“E… ora come glielo dirò” si chiese, mentre la sua mente si riempiva di domande alternata a immagini e parole senza senso._  
_Clary si schiarì la gola e appena Jocelyn la guardò capì che qualcosa non andava e, ancor prima di fare o dire altro Luke l’aveva già affiancata._  
_«Clary… che cosa c’è?» domandò con appena un filo di voce, dandosi della stupida per non averglielo chiesto  prima, pur avendo trovato la visita della figlia strana._  
_«Sediamoci sul divano» affermò sorridente e prendendo posto per prima._  
_«Ora ci stai facendo spaventare» disse il patrigno, prendendo le mani della moglie che intanto si era seduta._  
_La giovane li guardò, sapeva che doveva parlare, ma quando li vedeva così uniti non poteva rimanerne incantata._  
_«Mamma…»_  
_Mentalmente ripeté il discorso che aveva provato con Jace, Isabel e Simon, ma arrivata lì… le parole si perdevano, ma bastò un’occhiata a quel quadretto per trovare la forza._  
_«Mamma, ultimamente non e che… ti sei sentita poco bene?»_  
_E, fatta la domanda Clary passò a torturarsi le mani, provando un misto di gioia e paura, ma voleva solo gridarglielo, tuttavia si costrinse ad andare per gradi._  
_«No. No, Clary perché?»_  
_«Sicuro?» riprovò di nuovo la figlia, ma ormai conosceva sua madre e la sua espressione era sincera._  
_Luke era rimasto concentrato, aveva guardato lo scambio di battute delle due donne facendo attenzione ai dettagli, ma non ci vedeva nulla di diverso._  
_«Mamma sei incinta» disse quasi urlando tutto d’un fiato, mentre gli occhi diventavano lucidi e l’agitazione si trasformò in felicità._  
_Beh, almeno per lei perché i due “neo genitori” erano rimasti a bocca aperta, sconvolti e a dir poco senza parole._  
_«Co- co- me?» domandò Luke balbettando, riprendendo appena colore, mentre si girava verso la moglie._  
_«Non come… cioè sarebbe piuttosto ovvio» replicò la donna ridendo nervosamente, ma appena gli occhi si posarono sulla figlia seppe che lei doveva darle qualche altra spiegazione._  
_Clary si sistemò meglio sul divano e consapevole che aveva già sconvolto le loro vite raccontò tutto._  
   
«Stai bene? » prontamente chiese Luke mentre preparava la colazione alla moglie.  
«Sì, stai tranquillo. Se più nervoso di me e di lei messi insieme» lo riprese ridendo andando a massaggiare il suo pancione di sei mesi.   
Lui si abbassò a livello della pancia iniziò a parlarle in modo assolutamente imbarazzante, ma non gli interessava. Erano felici, così dopo quella conversazione con quel piccolo esserino, prestò  tutta la sua attenzione a Jocelyn baciandola lentamente fino a quando non si staccarono per riprendere fiato, almeno lei.  
«Luke» lo chiamò, quando sul tavolo gli apparì un enorme cesto con scritto “prelibatezze di ogni dove“.  
Lui prese il biglietto e quando l’aprì piccole scintille bianche uscirono fuori. Non c’era bisogno di sapere chi l’avesse mandato, ma perché?  
«Per te cara Jocelyn, perché ti prenda cura del pargoletto che porti dentro»e, un attimo dopo ecco arrivata la spiegazione.  
La donna iniziò ad agitarsi, si alzò camminando avanti indietro e Luke non la fermò perché poteva quasi sentire suoi pensieri, la rabbia, la frustrazione e la paura farsi strada in lei.  
In quei mesi avevano vissuto la cosa più bella: l’arrivo del loro bambino, il primo figlio per Luke e in un certo senso la prima gravidanza per Jocelyn. Sì, perché in quei mesi non doveva scappare, sventare una rivolta o proteggere suo figlio da nessuno. Beh, almeno era quello che pensava, ma alla fine lei era sempre Jocelyn Fairchild e, come tale non faceva mai nulla di semplice.  
«Tesoro…» dolcemente la chiamò Luke avvicinandosi e poggiando le sue mani sulle braccia per fermarla e farla girare.  
«Luke… No, non anche stavolta» affermò quasi in lacrime, una cosa che succedeva spesso per via degli ormoni, ma lui sapeva che non era solo per quel motivo.  
Accarezzò la schiena della moglie, mentre lei lasciava cadere le mani lungo i fianchi, per poggiare poi la testa sul petto dell’uomo.  
«Non sarà così» provò a tranquillizzarla e, per un momento sembrava funzionare, ma appena si guardarono negli occhi la loro espressione era la stessa.  
Avevano paura. Il marito abbassò la testa, prese il suo viso tra le mani e la baciò con tutto l’amore che provava così, quasi inconsapevolmente le loro mani congiunte si poggiavano sulla sua pancia. Un gesto istintivo che spesso la calmava.  
«Ma Clary...»  
«Clary ha detto solo che è una bambina speciale» le ricordò lui, ma continuava a non essere del tutto tranquilla.  
«Veramente…» iniziò la donna, ma si fermò poco dopo.  
«Ha detto testuali parole “la bambina che porta in grembo tua madre, Jocelyn Fairchild, sarà l’essere più potente al mondo e noi, Shadowhunters e Nascosti quella che dovremmo temere di più di tutti. All’interno di essa si nasconde l’essere più puro, colei che non sarà corruttibile, un animo sincero ma spietato quando servirà. È speciale perché è nata sotto la benedizione del cielo e, per la prima volta da due mondi che si sono sempre fatti la guerra rendendo la loro unione forte e imbattibile. Lei… lei sarà colei che metterà la pace o che distruggerà il mondo intero».  
Non si calmò a ricordo di quel messaggio che l’angelo Ithuriel aveva lasciato a Clary, era quello che temevano di più.  
«Jocelyn... Nostra figlia riceverò tutto l’amore del mondo» e, ancor prima che lui finisse... attaccò le labbra alle sue.   
Un bacio dolce, lento che sapeva di promessa, felicità e paura. Il bello era proprio quello:  si capivano entrambi e non davano nulla per scontato, ma continuavano ogni giorno ad amarsi dimostrando che si meritavano reciprocamente.  
«Lei sarà amata proprio come lo è stata Clary, avrà due genitori che saranno tutto per lei. Noi saremo la famiglia che avremmo dovuto essere».  
A quell’affermazione Jocelyn sorrise e lentamente tutti i dubbi, le paure, le incertezze scivolare via lasciando il posto alla sensazione di pace, quiete e amore. Ma Luke sapeva che doveva farle capire che non era mai stata sola e non lo sarebbe stata nemmeno ora.  
«Io ci sono stato e ci sarò».  
«Lo so, non ho mai dubitato di questo»  
«E poi… La nostra bambina avrò tutto l’aiuto del mondo» indicando il cesto che gli era appena arrivato, ma i due scattarono a ridere alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Sarebbe stata una lunga vita.  
«Non è questo che voglio per lei...»  
«Oh, lo so bene» affermò sorridente Luke, prendendola in giro e iniziando a farle il solletico.  
«Di certo non ci farà male sapere da che parte si schiereranno i “nostri amici”» enfatizzò quelle ultime parole per niente convinto.  
Jocelyn lo guardò torvo, ma durò un istante perché poco dopo le sue mani erano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans che lo spingevano verso di sé e prese a baciarlo ancora e ancora.  
«E comunque… Nostra figlia avrà una sorella che la proteggerò sempre, che saprà come aiutarla, uno stregone disposto a nasconderla se dovesse servire, e degli zii shadowhunters che si batteranno per lei. Non saremo di certo soli ad affrontare quello che verrà, proprio come non lo è lei» confessò sicuro riuscendo a convincere anche lei.  
«Nostra figlia eh!»esclamò guardando i suoi occhi verdi nei quali si perdeva tutte le volte.  
«Dopo sei mesi ancora ti fa strano sentirlo» la derise lui, mentre con quelle promesse i due congiunsero le loro labbra suggellando ancora una volta il loro amore.  
La mano di Jocelyn si poggiò sulla sua pancia seguita poco dopo da quella di Luke sentendo forte e chiaro un lieve movimento. Ed ecco arrivare anche la loro piccola guerriera, come se fosse stata chiamata. None ra ancora nata e si era già presentata a rapporto. Non poteva mancare.  
La loro vita era appena iniziata.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Eccomi, ancora una volta nel fandom di Shadowhunters, con la differenza che stavolta scrivi su una coppia mai fatto prima. Ho sempre amato Jocelyn e Luke e.... la cosa non è cambiata, nemmeno dopo aver letto tutti i libri di tutte le saghe.  
Amo ogni personaggio di Cassandra e non finirò mai di ringraziarla per ciò che mi ha dato e... siccome non ci sono mai abbastanza di storie su SH, eccovi anche la mia.  
Sinceramente non ho controllato se su questa coppia c'è ne sono, ma nel caso in cui non ci fossero sono felice di averne scritto e se ci sono... Beh, una nuova storia non fa mai male XD  
Spero che questa piccola chicca vi piaccia, che vi fa sognare, ridere e scherzare.  
Non nascondo che ho paura un pò, perchè magari sbaglio qualcosa, ma penso che chi ama scrivere si deve mettere sempre in gioco e io lo faccio e quindi.... Spero che vi piaccia, fatemi sapere che ne pensdate ;)  
Buon divertimento, buona lettura e...  
  
Alla prossima,  
Claire  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

 


End file.
